buzzhotelswrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Dorien
Early Life Born on the planet of Tatooine in 317 ABY born to a Jedi father named Tiberius Dorien and a mother named Marie Ank'hu, His childhood was a relitively happy one. His father was a jedi master and his mother was a Jedi Knight. Although his mother died in child birth the young Jonathan never dwelled on the past and never really thaught he had missed much. At the age of 5 his father brung him to the jedi temple where he showed the High council exeptional Force usage. So they agreed for him to join the jedi order, Soon into his training it is known his father was killed by a bounty hunter named Xakel Cronos, Xakel also too his fathers saber. This deeply saddened the Initate as he was then an orphan until he became a Jedi Padawan and his fathers friend named Kalon Mahro became the master of jonathan and later adopted him as his son.Sometime into his training as a jedi padawan, Jonathan and his master went to coruscant where they confronted Xakel unknown to who he was. He began a bloody battle in which Master Kalon Mahro killed Xakel and took his saber. Only then did the young Jonathan dorien notice it was his fathers murderer. Jonathan went the rest of his life with his fathers saber as his weapon. Knighthood Fueled by his strong ability in the force, it was not long before the young padawan quickly was granted the Knight's Trials which he passed without any major disruptions, he was known for only being 17 when he became a Jedi Knight. He quickly exelled through being a knight and by the time he was 23 was a jedi master, promised a future place on the council. All seemed to be in the right spot for him, then things went drasticly wrong. He was Exiled from the jedi order for "Punishing" a padawan. With this he felt he had dishonoured the 100s of generations of strong jedi both the Dorien's and the Mahro's had produced. Exile The exile of Jonathan Dorien lasted 10 years in which time he spent around a year living on coruscant drinking himself to death, one day he looked into the mirror in disgust at what he had become. As he turned fro the mirror he saw his fathers force ghost who instructed him over the rest of his exile, when his father thaught he was ready. A more powerful Jonathan Dorien returned to the jedi. Later Life Upon his return he was made the rank of jedi Knight although he was demoted he became more powerful perfecting the art of Electrical Judgment. Also upon returning he began to aspire to regaining his honour, soon his life was dedicated to training and regaining his lost honour. Soon enough he took a padawan named Zach Shard and later a second named Alonzo Embershard. Alonzo soon became a jedi Knight and later Jonathan gained the title of Sage Master. DownFall Acting upon a bogan presence in the force, Jonathan went to his home planet of Tatooine, although he was poisoned by a fatal virus which was incurable. This disease weakened the mans attacks and force powers, He met the Dark Jedi Oppressor and began the last battle in his short yet historic life. Dorien sent down a force push, though the force was weakened due to the man being ill. Dorien then proceeded in lightsaber combat, in which he fended off the Oppressor for a while, it was obvious that Dorien was still strong with lightsaber combat. Although Dorien then slept up letting one move hit his leg, this sent him to the floor injuring him greatly. Though from the floor Dorien still deflected an attack to his head, Then again the battle went into force moves. Dorien sent down a more powerful force push, the Oppressor also resisted this. Dorien's eyes then turned green as he used his Electrical Judgement (Emerald Lightening) upon the Oppressor, although Dorien was weak he was able to strike down the man for around 30 seconds before his body gave way. Dorien then dropped his hilt by his side. The Oppressor recovered before Dorien, standing up tall sending a wave of lightening towards Jonathan. This hit him in the chest, burning his skin painfully. Though he resisted the pain for as long as possible using force grip to send his saber to his hand, He then ignited it down still resisting the lightening hitting his head and chest. Slowly he walked towards the man, He got within striking distance, He sent down his blade with all his strength. It went into the Oppressor's arm just missing the head, When it got to the flesh. Jonathan's body couldn't take the punishment of lightening anymore and flew back across the sand onto the floor. After this the Oppressor used force travel to escape. A Jedi Knight walked up to Jonathan comforting him, For he knew this was his death. He looked him in the eye and Jonathan Dorien smiled to him, He then told him to never forget these words: "Live For Service, Not Gratitude or Honor" His head then turned to the side, his vision fading. The eyes Closing. Eventually the boy born on Tatooine to a jedi father and a mother whom died in child birth joined his parents, Once more he would meet his father whom died when he was a child in battle, The adopted son of the great Mahro family had died.